Disturbtion
by Apples for Apples
Summary: A series of small lemony stories based on Akuma No Riddle pairings. From team sexy to Suzu and Kouko and Haru and Tokaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disturbtion**

****Disclaimer I do not own Akuma no Riddle.****

**Chapter 1:**** Attention**

AN: This is a small series of short stories with one simple game in mind. (Lemons) Are you ready to count down? There's no way out to run.

* * *

A game, that's all it was. The objective was simple, to disturb one another as much as possible. A simple yet terrifying little game that both women played. Knifes, emotional attacks and general distress. This was the game that the assassin and red head played. Nothing was off boundaries but one exception, the safe word. This word was something that both females were reluctant to say or to accept which made things more interesting, intensifying the game. The word was defeat. There were no limits, no situation in were the game was void. These were the terms that Ichinose Haru and Azuma Tokaku agreed to. There was no way to run out.

* * *

The assassin was at the gym in their apartment complex, running on a treadmill when someone attempted to grab her by the shoulder, only to fail. "What do you want Ichinose?" The assassin questioned while still running, not even taking a second to look at the red head standing behind her. "Tokaku-san, what gave me away?" the smaller woman wondered now making her way to the front of the machine to turn it off. "Your smell." The assassin replied, taking a towel she had on her shoulders and whipping away sweat, still not paying too much attention to the smaller woman. An idea crept into the red heads mind. The smaller woman suddenly took the towel from her protector and smelled it. The assassin was caught off guard and looked at her lover strangely. This type of behavior wasn't common for the smaller woman. The red head pressed the dirty towel against her face again. "Ichinose, give it back" the assassin demanded, not too pleased with the others actions. It seemed that the red head paid no attention to these words as she took the small towel with her as she walked away with it. The blue haired woman seemed annoyed, compelled to get her towel back and chased after the red head until the smaller woman started sprinting. It was obvious that strength wasn't the smaller woman's strong suit but running was and soon escaped the assassin by getting into an elevator before the blue haired woman could get in. The assassin noticed that it was going to the top floor, to their apartment floor and made a dash for the stairs determined to get her damned towel back for some unknown reason.

The doors of the elevator opened with the red head quickly sprinting out while taking out her keys to get into the apartment but the assassin was now visible and her eyes were blank. The red head panicked, dropping the room key. She quickly picked it up and finally opened the door but the assassin was closing in. She quickly rushed in but was unexpectedly tackled onto the floor. It felt like all the air in the smaller woman's lungs had been obliterated as she hit to cold ground with a thump. The red head was knocked dizzy for a minute. The assassin took advantage of the opportunity only feeling slightly guilty for knocking her lover down so hard and picked her up bridal style and set her gently down on the bed. "Tch" The assassin mumbled, thinking that it was a little too late to be gentle with her lover. The red head quickly snapped back to reality only to find her lover hovering over her with a knife in hand. The smaller woman's eyes widened as she realized the situation. All she could do now was swallow and not accept defeat. The assassin slightly grinned. "Ichinose, why did you take my towel?" she questioned, starting to cut off her lovers shirt. The red head looked away "It smelled like you and made me feel safe." The smaller woman stuttered, her hear beat was quickening. "Do you feel safe now?" the assassin asked now ripping off the shirt of the woman under her. A shriek escaped the red heads mouth with the sensation "Haru knows she's safe with Tokaku-san" the red head responded defiantly, looking straight into her knights eyes while trying to gather up courage and not let embarrassment from her exposed chest get to her. "Tokaku-san, I'm keeping the towel." She stated with confidence. The assassin smiled "Alright, as you wish my queen but in return for making me chase after you. I will have my way with you tonight." She replied, lowering herself, placing her forehead on her lovers. "Haru will survive, but Tokaku-san will have to replace all the clothes that she destroys tonight." The small red head replied. The assassin pressed her lips against her lovers while gently sliding her knife threw the red heads bra, cutting it lose. The smaller woman blushed as the clothing was removed but continued kissing her lover. Their tongues were engaged in a battle for predominance. Their arms were holding on to each other tightly until the assassin broke the kiss, gasping for air. The smaller woman tugged on her knights shirt, hinting more. The blue haired woman sat up, took a hold of the bottom of her shirt and roughly pulled it off then looked at the red head under her. There was only one thing wrong with this picture. The guardian was silent, a frown crept up on the red head wondering if she had bothered her faithful knight but suddenly the assassin's voice broke her train of thought "Hey Ichinose, let's go take a bath."

* * *

The blue haired woman finally realized, her lover only took the towel because she wasn't getting enough attention from her. The blue haired woman was defeated by her own hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chains

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own Akuma No Riddle. Reviews are also welcomed, they help with motivation to keep writing and such.**

* * *

The red head had been planning this for a while. It was going to be a sort of revenge for all the teasing that the assassin had done to her. The smaller woman wasn't going to let the assassin of easily for all those times and this was the perfect plan. She would force her knight into submission. The assassin was going to be the submissive one now, if she liked it or not.

* * *

It had been a long day. The assassin had spent the whole day working out while her queen was away at school but now they were both in bed. The room was dark and cool when Ichinose put her plan into effect. She had waited just about an hour to make sure that her protector was asleep to take action. The red head quietly got out of her bed and kneeled down under it to retrieve something vital to the plan. The woman stood and carefully made her way to her lover's bed, attempting not to make too much noise while preparing the two devices that she had in hand. This was perfect she thought to herself as she gently took one of the assassin's arms and stretched it to the backboard of the bed. "Ichinose, What are you doing?" the assassin questioned still half asleep not putting too much thought into it. "Sorry Tokaku-san, Haru can't sleep and thought that she would be able to if you held her." The red head responded while attempting not to stutter. "Alright" the now almost asleep woman responded. The smaller woman exhaled in relief and quickly tied the assassins arm to the backboard of the bed with a zip tie and quickly moved to the other arm. The assassin suddenly sat up, feeling restrained and noticed a semi worried Haru staring over at her; both her arms were tied down.

* * *

The red head had successfully tied up her protector while the assassin on the other hand was alarmed and confused, attempting to free herself from the restrains. "Ichinose, WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the blue haired woman demanded to know, as her eyes stared at the smaller woman coldly not sure of what was to happen next. "Tokaku, it's about time I get back at you for everything." The red head replied nervously looking over at her guardian. "It's not fair that Tokaku always makes Haru blush and scream for her, while Tokaku just enjoys the view and does with Haru what she pleases." The red head added shyly. The assassin stopped struggling. "Tch, so this was what it was about" the assassin thought to herself. " Ichinose, I won't be like you. I'll make you work for those things if you want them from me." The knight defiantly proclaimed. The red head smiled with relieve and took the blankets off her lover with one clean swipe.

* * *

The sleeping attire that her lover was wearing was predictable; black boy shorts and a matching bra. The assassin's expression remained calm as her lover looked over her with excitement and anxiety. The red head swallowed and began "Haru knew that Tokaku-san was a tomboy but now that Haru, takes a closer look. She looks just like a guy in this dark." The red head teased, figuring out her approach. The assassin's stare grew with frustration and discontent with the comment but didn't say a word. "Hey Tokaku, I don't think you'll mind if I check, right?" The red head commented while removing all her clothing and getting on the bed. She was at the foot of the bed when she continued her assault. "Tokaku, why do you only call me by my first name when we're in bed?" The smaller woman asked "Why is it that Tokaku likes to be rough with Haru and cut her then lick up her blood?" She asked. The assassin looked away, not answering. "Since Tokaku won't answer, I'll just have to figure that out for myself. Right?" the smaller woman added, getting off the bed and going to the drawer in the assassin's side of the bed and getting out a knife. "Haru, just don't cut too deep." The assassin finally spoke. The red head made her way back to the foot of the bed and sat there with her head held down and a knife in hand. She didn't know where she was going with this but decided to continue.

* * *

The smaller woman gently hovered over her lover and positioned the knife over the others bra. "Hey Tokaku, I love you." She said and gently sliced the bra open, being careful to not cut her lover. Her heart beat fastened as she made two more incisions to cut off the garment and pulled it off. The assassin took a deep breath, not being in control was something she didn't like, this felt strange to her. The red head then lowered herself and laid on the assassin while gently sucking on her collar bone, leaving red little spots as her mark. She trailed these throughout her body then focused her attention on her knight's lips. Roughly biting the bottom lip while her hands played with the blue hair. The assassin was submissive, not once attempting to take control while kissing but she needed more; she wanted to taste more of this aggression but the smaller woman pulled away noticing. The red head then moved higher in a way that her boobs were on her lovers face and gently nibbled on her knight's ear. It was soft and tender but she quickly moved back to the woman's lips and as soon as both of their mouth was becoming really moist, she pulled back again. The red head stuck her tongue then sucked on her lovers neck, making sure that her mark would stay for a couple of days then ran her tongue threw her lovers body. A tingling sensation ran up the guardian's body as the smaller woman traced her tongue down her abdomen while her hands slowly but surely began to take her underwear off. The smaller woman then stopped mid-way and placed her arms around the tied woman's waist and seducingly started running it up and down. A shiver ran up the assassins, her body unconsciously jumped. Haru tried that again and the same thing happened, she had found the assassins sensitive spot and got an idea. Next thing she knew the assassin's back was arching while she licked that spot. Moans were almost escaping the assassin's lips but she held it in. The red head smiled and continued her assault while her hands travelled down to her abdomen onto the black fabric that was nearly off. The knight's eyes widened and her body tensed as her lover started rubbing her. "Haru" The assassin finally called out looking at her queen. The assassins face was cherry red and her breathing was rapid. "Haru please release me, I can't take much more of this." The assassin exclaimed, struggling to keep any noises in. "Sorry Tokaku." Was the only reply she received. Her moans sounded surprisingly soft, still trying to conceal them but suddenly the red heads lips were pressed against her own and the moans were going into the other woman's mouth. Haru savored them but continued her attack on the assassin, quickly winning the battle but she still had one more trick up her sleeve. The smaller woman picked up the knife that she had set aside and pressed it under the assassins breast, slowly and gently cutting it. A small amount of blood came out so she licked it then her breast and finally kissed her lover. The red head was surprised from the taste, it tasted just like her lover; strong.

* * *

The assassin was panting she couldn't take any more and her body released all the tension. The red head took one last kiss from her lover as she felt the wetness then tasted it. The assassin looked away embarrassed at the spectacle and closed her eyes. The red head was done and picked up a blanket of the floor then laid next to her holding on to her waist with her breast pressing against the assassin. "Hey Haru, can you release me now. It would be kind of impossible for me to hold you like this." The assassin asked, her face still slightly red trying not to make too much eye contact. The red head smiled and released the woman. The guardian held her tightly and both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Extra:** If Haru only knew how easily the assassin could have broken away from the restraints herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Akuma No Riddle, **please rate**.

**Affection**

* * *

The assassin was training. Other first rate assassins were coming right at her with all their force. "Tch, five against one. That's not even a challenge." The blue haired woman thought to herself while slamming the first person to reach her, making it appear as easy as turning the page. The assassin smiled as she punched the big man in the face knocking him unconscious. The other four foes backed away cautiously and surrounded the woman. The doors of the training room suddenly opened with a red head making herself visible, just standing at the edge of the doors waiting patiently and silently for the assassin to finish. The blue haired woman paid no attention to the person who had entered, concentrating only on the other four targets and made her move. First she sprinted to the biggest opponent and used him as both a shield and a weapon to block shots from the other foes. He used the man's body weight against him with eventually twisting his arm to the point of breaking. The last three opponents retreated once more, thinking of a strategy until the red head started making her way towards her lover. That's when the remaining training dummies attacked. They didn't go for the assassin this time but the small red head behind her. The blue haired woman's eyes went hollow and cold. How dare this trash try an attack her woman. The assassin got serious and punched one of the remaining three in the face then grabbed him by the arm, slamming his body against the others. All three fell to the ground with a thump, neither of them stood. The blue haired woman turned around finally acknowledging the small red head.

* * *

"Ichinose, you could have gotten hurt. Don't do that again." The powerful Guardian spoke. The smaller woman smiled "Tokaku-san would never let anyone hurt Haru." She teased while removing the distance between them and hugging her protector. The assassin rolled her eyes "Tch, don't do that here, in front of others." The blue haired woman commanded. The red head released her lover but stole a kiss then walked away from her protector with a smile. The guardian's face flushed red, she had a love hate relationship with her lover showing affection in public. In one hand, it made her look weak in front of other but on the other, they felt so nice. She quickly snapped out of her trans and sprinted towards her lover who had gotten far. The assassin suddenly grabbed the smaller woman's arm and stopped her in the middle of a hallway, pushing her against the wall. "Ichinose, why did you do that?" the assassin questioned. The red head turned her head and stayed silent. "Ichinose. Why?" the blue haired woman pestered. "I thought I asked you not to do those types of things in public." the annoyed woman added intensely. The small red head turned and faced her lover. "Tokaku-san, don't you love me?" the smaller woman questioned while still up against the wall. The assassin's face flushed red with the embarrassing question. She cleared her throat while closing in to her lovers ear and whispering something into her ear, "Of course I do." She answered barely able to be heard. "Then why won't you call me by my first name in front of others or show me affection?" The smaller woman asked, with a sad tone in her voice while looking down at the floor. The assassin took her hand and raised her lovers head then kissed her.

* * *

After the kiss, the smaller woman received an answer. "Sorry Haru, Its embarrassing." Was the only answer she received but sudden footsteps disturbed the moment. A small blonde popped up with a grin. "Haru since you're the civilized one, can't you two get a room or something. there's no need to for people to know that your dog is submissive." Teased Nio while walking closer to the two women. The assassin eyes glared at the small woman, the smell of rotting ocean that the blonde was giving off was disgusting. The guardian suddenly released her lover then picked her up then started walking towards their room, away from the stupid blonde. The red head was confused but knew better than to fight it. She held on to her protector until they got to the room and kissed her.

* * *

Haru's lips were as passionate and carrying as always so she took them in and held her close. "Hey Haru, I promise to try and be more affectionate in public but please don't embarrass me in front of the people I train with or else they'll start thinking that I've gone soft." The assassin proclaimed. The smaller woman smiled "Ok and Thank you. Can you just hold me here a little longer too." Haru asked shyly. "Your heart beat makes the best music." She added with a smile. The assassin returned the smile and sat on the bed with the small woman still in her arms and held her tight. This was one of the best things that the assassin had ever felt. The refreshing smell of the smaller woman and her warm embrace. Her cold heart was slowly being melted by the red head.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer I do NOT own Akuma no Riddle. Please rate and enjoy. (Slight fluff warning) Also I think I might add other shippings in this little mess of a collection. Let's add some SumiBamba, Teams Sexy and pretty much every ship I can possibly conger up and a few crack ships too, just to make it a tiny bit more interesting. Anyways this will be a little TokuHaru. Please rate, if you have any request, I might be able to help so ideas are always welcome and enjoy.

* * *

Punishment

* * *

No more, no more kisses, baths together, or even sleeping on the same bed. No physical contact in general. This was the punishment placed on the assassin known as Azuma Tokaku for nearly stabbing some guy that had been flirting with her girlfriend at the park the other day and insulting her. This had been the outcome. The assassin had gone overboard this time by dropping the unfortunate man and twisting his arm to the point of breakage and nearly stabbing him before being stopped by her girlfriend but to the assassin, it had been the appropriate amount of pain to suffer, for a useless man.

* * *

The punishment she was now facing was harsh, it had been nearly two weeks of sleeping on the couch and not even being able to receive one of Haru's warm hugs or even feel the touch of her skin. The assassin was on the edge and seemed likely to explode on someone soon but she had a plan. It was in no way bullet proof and was likely to fail from the start but it was worth a shot. A plan too terrible to fail.

* * *

The assassin had just returned home from training, sparkly drops of sweat were clearly visible all over her slim muscular body. The blue haired woman was standing at the door, watching closely as her girlfriend finally noticed her presence while making dinner and put her plan into effect. She walked over to the kitchen counter in front of her Queen and sat the empty water bottle down, looking as if she had trained harder than usual today. "How was training today?" the red head asked happily while nearly finishing the meals. "Tch, The training was pathetic, the instructor said he wanted to teach me a lesson so he made me run a full 30 miles but after I finished running, I kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, then I left." The assassin responded annoyed then continuing to take her shirt off. "Um Tokaku-san, you should try to be just a tiny bit less aggressive." Replied the smaller woman right after she finished setting the table. Both young females sat down, the assassin was still shirtless, wearing a smaller than usual navy sports bra. The Queen couldn't help but stare a little. It had been a while since she too had felt her lover's lips and skin against her own.

* * *

The assassin welcomed the attention and made an excuse to get up to show off her body even more. Her slightly sweaty abdomen and back muscles glistened with the light. The small red head had begun to cough, chocking from drinking water and watching her lover closely. The assassins eyes sharpened as she noticed that her plan was actually working, the only thing to do was to intensify the attack. She walked to the place where she put her shirt then cleanly took off her shorts to reveal a short pair of matching spandex boy shorts lingerie. "Sorry Haru, I'm really hot right now and don't want to pass out from overheating." The assassin explained. The smaller woman nodded her head and continued to eat her meal, attempting not to stare at her exhausted, half naked, muscular, assassin of a girlfriend but she had to admit. Azuma Tokaku was pretty damn hot. Her heart began to beat faster and she too felt the room begin to get hot. Both females finished their meal and the assassin continued the night routine by taking a shower and only wearing lingerie and walking over to her little couch to sleep on. "Hey Ichinose, is my punishment still in affect?" the assassin asked once more. The smaller woman swallowed, she was already under the covers on their bed and wasn't sure but she made up her mind. "No you can come back to bed with me, just don't break peoples bones in they flirt with me anymore." The small woman cheerfully added. "Tch, he deserved that for flirting with you, you're only for me remember." The assassin argued while making her way to the bed back, finally. "Just try not to be so aggressive next time, ok." Haru responded while turning off the lights.

* * *

The two women laid on the bed and suddenly Ichinose made a move. She faced her lover and started kissing her, as if it had been years of separation but Tokaku pulled away. "Haru, my temperature still fills really high but I don't mind if you hold me like you usually do." She responded then kissed her lovers forehead. Ichinose's face was flushed red, she had always been the one to turn her lover down but the tides had turned and she was embarrassed but happy. Holding her lover was nearly as good. The reassurance of having her next to her was amazing. The cold assassin was warming up more and more. The punishment had been lifted as both females laid asleep on the bed, holding on to each other tightly with love.

* * *

End


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own AnR. I'm feeling kind of angry right now and will now continue to write smut featuring team sexy. Rate if you'd like. But WARNING, LEMON straight (Not really lesbian) unadulterated lemon.

* * *

**STRENGHT**

It had been a long stressful day, the assassin was barely getting back from getting her nails done. They were a perfect shade of pink and would match her wardrobe perfectly not to mention, they look great and her girlfriend would love them. She entered her upscale apartment to find her girlfriend on the floor doing pushups. Isuke's smile turned mischievous as she walked over to the woman on the floor and placed her foot on the sweaty woman's back then pressed down on Haruki. The woman continued as the sassy assassin continued to press down on her back. The strong woman continued attempting to finish her workout reps until the pink haired assassin got on top of her altogether. Just ten more and she was done, just ten more She kept telling herself until she finished with the pink haired woman still standing on her back. "I'm done, do you mind Isuke." The sweaty assassin finally spoke. "Oh but I was having so much fun, besides you belong on the bottom." The sassy woman replied, paying little attention to the woman under her. "Isuke I'm not in the mood for this today." The assassin warned. "Neither am I, if you want me off then you'll just have to make me" The golden eyed woman replied. The woman on the floor smiled, this would be a fun way to de-stress. She lifted her body up forcing the other woman to step of or fall to the ground. Then it began as the woman stood. "Isuke-sama, I think that it's your turn, let's see if you can lift me off of you." She explained while continually getting closer and closer to her girlfriend, cornering her onto the bed. Isuke swallowed but then grinned, well aware of what she was getting herself into. She looked down at her hands "I got my nails done today, they're sharp and if they get scratched, I might have to kill you. You do know this, Right?" Spoke the woman reminding her girlfriend of her sadistic tendencies. "It's okay, you're well aware that I can handle it but maybe I'll remind you." She replied while pushing her onto the bed, placing herself on top and kissing her lover. Their tongues battled it out, dominance was the game until the woman on top stopped, sat up and stared at her lover. "Isuke, I don't like your clothes today. I'll do you a favor and take them off for you, free of charge" She spoke slyly. "Oh please, your wardrobe will never compare to mine so hurry up before I take this invitation off the table." Replied the woman while acting uninterested. Haruki smiled then continued to undress her. Taking this opportunity to glide her hands around her body, it was always so soft yet cold. "Hey Isuke-sama, you have an amazing body, you know that." She whispered into her lover's ear after undressing her, pressing her body against the other with her knee raised in between her lover's legs.

* * *

The make out session continued. Haruki cupped her favorite twin in her hand and groped it, causing her lover to moan just slightly while her other hand felt the sweet softness of her abdomen, reaching for greater heights. Isuke had her arms wrapped around her girlfriends neck with her new nails helping by scratching her lover's back, making sure to leave her mark. The assassin laying the attack broke of the kissing and prepared herself then continued. She placed her hand on the collarbone of the lover and brought her hands down, all the way down then separated her lover's legs, spreading them wide open, taking in the scenery. Haruki's hands once again began to roam causing Isuke to shiver. "Thank you for the meal" she spoke as her tongue began to lick off sweet juices. Not having the strength to hold in the moans, the pink haired woman enjoyed the play and moaned. The woman's tongue was like a gift from the gods then a double assault began. First it was just one but then two figures started entering her body. Isuke couldn't take anymore after some time. Her body lost its tension and released itself. Haruki's figures were all wet as she made sure that her lover was watching as she licked them.

* * *

"Next time, it will be my turn and I will have no mercy on you. Be ready Haruki." Stated the woman while wrapping their bodies in blankets. "Hey Isuke, you don't have to hide it anymore, I know you like to be a bottom." She responded right before taking an elbow to the stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Akuma No Riddle. Please rate and enjoy.

**Ages**

The warm sun illuminated on the soft sand in the beach. Clear skies filled with joy above and warm sand under her feet. There was no better day for the ceremony.

* * *

It had been ages, eons, millenniums ago that the two females had started dating yet the day had finally come. Extreme struggles, too many crimson near death experiences and hardship. All that had lead them to this, to the time were they could finally marry. The time had come, a happy, wonderful, nerve wrecking time; Wedding time.

* * *

A small wedding, not many guest other then close friends who had lent them a hand in their struggles but nice non the less. They deserved it after all these year. All grown up the woman were finally going to do it. The bride waiting at the altar had a nervous smile while waiting for her knight. She was ecstatic, even with all the chaos they had faced, her dreams were still coming true; marrying the woman of her dreams who had protected her time and time again.

* * *

Six years, six very long and gruesome years of survival and fight would finally make way to this. The now taller, grown woman smiled. They had made it and the promise was about to be fulfilled. She was waiting patiently for her fearless knight to sweep her off her feet and take her away into the sunset. The piano started playing, the waiting bride took a deep breath and smiled as her soon to be wife came out.

* * *

The cool blue haired woman was wearing a black suit with the tie that she had not used since long ago, the tie from her uniform, from the days in the black class, from the time she had just met her. The assassin stayed cool and collected like always , keeping her composure had always been easy for her but this time it was proving slightly difficult. Looking at her love, she couldn't help but smile. The woman looked gorgeous and the dress only made her look better. Reaching the alter, she took a deep breath and looked her queen in the eyes with pride and hope for the future.

* * *

The preacher spoke, the wedding vows were spoken and a sacred kiss was laid upon Ichinose's lips. A kiss not like any other that had come from her knight, holding hands they made their way down the aisle now married. The vows had been emotional, most of the guest were left crying as the cheery couple exited hand in hand with rings to show their now eternal promise of bond. Their eyes would not turn to look at others and their touch, to only be laid upon each other. A promise to keep at each others side, to love and support, to give and cherish. To never forget and always believe, to keep warm.

* * *

"You are my treasure, I'll always hold you closer than most because you are my heaven. Nothing will ever take you away from me, I would die before that." The still taller woman spoke as she carried her bride inside the private beach house they had rented for their ceremony. The red head snuggled her head into her wife's shoulder. "I know Tokaku, our love will forever be eternal." She replied with a smile, arms wrapped around her lovers neck.

* * *

The assassin carried her treasure to their bedroom and laid her down then rested beside her. They were married now, they had lived together for a couple years now dating but now they were a married couple. The cold assassin couldn't help but feel warm. They both laid on the bed in silence, hearing the gentle waves of the ocean and their calm relaxed breaths. A calm serenity lead to peace and quiet with nothing being able to interrupt.

* * *

"Hey Tokaku, I want to feel you close. I know you love me, now let me know." The smaller woman spoke gently. "As you wish, my queen" she responded while turning to her side to embrace her. "Do you remember a long long time ago when I tried to kill you in the black class?" The dark haired woman asked. The red head was confused but replied non the less. "I do, its been years since then. Look how far we've come." She replied with a smile. "It has and do you remember when we were young and attempted to have sex for the very first time?" She asked. "I remember, neither of us was ready. We were rushing into it desperately trying to grow up when we weren't ready." She added. " I know, that why we promised that on our wedding night, we would do it." She reminded, making a connection to her words and their passed experiences. "Lets not rush it, this is the beginning to the rest of our life's together. I've waited a long time for this but if you don't feel up to it, I can wait longer." The taller woman made clear. "Thank you Tokaku, I am truly happy that you are with me. I love you." She assured.

* * *

The red head stood up and offered her knight her hand then pointed to the beach. "Tokaku, the day is still young and we have a beautiful beach all to ourselves, lets go enjoy it." A happy excited smile rested on her face as she went to her suitcase to grab her bathing suit while the assassin did the same.

* * *

After a few minutes the blue haired woman was change and ready with the bathing suit that her wife had picked for her. The red head on the other hand was still in her dress with a blush on her face. "Um hey Tokaku, could you help me undo the zipper on my dress please." The small woman asked. The other woman did just that but not before gently wrapping her arms around her lover and whispering loving words into her ear that made her wife blush. The red head continued onto the bathroom, changing quickly and slowly opening he door reviling herself. The taller woman smiled and extended her arm "Shall we?" She asked. The shy woman took her hand, they made their way outside to the beach.

* * *

The sun was still warm and the day filled with joy. Ichinose sat on the sand, feet barely reaching the water with a pleasant smile on her face. "Look how far we've come. From the beginning in the black class together, to the countess struggles we faced together to this." Ichinose spoke. The assassin sat down beside her and agreed, it had been a long journey and they still had stayed together. "I still remember how naïve I was, everyone was a friend and you were extremely emotionless. Look how the times have changed, not to mention how we both got taller and we became a power couple too." she teased. "They have haven't they but my love for you still hasn't" Replied the assassin, destroying the distance between their lip. "You're still my treasure." she added after parting lips.

* * *

The red head laid in the sand while tracing her fingers over her lips. "You're lips feel slightly different than usual Tokaku. I wonder why." She asked herself. " Maybe that's what being married feels like. I could always give you another to make sure." she responded with a smirk. The small woman rolled her eyes and stood then got in the water. "Will you follow me?" She asked intently. "My queen, by now you should now that I will follow you into the dark." Answered the other.

* * *

A couple hours later, the sun went down, the two females had had a great time. They were sitting staring at the moon and looking over the stars until the smaller one rose. "Hey Tokaku, today was a wonderful day. Thank you for becoming my wife." Haru spoke assertively. Tokaku smiled and stood. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?" She asked. Haru shook her head and watched as her wife disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Now was the perfect time to decide weather she wanted to feel her lovers bare skin against her own or not but that wasn't really the issue, it was weather she would be able to handle it or not. She made up her mind and now it was her turn to take a shower. Her lover got changed into her usual sleep apparel, a black sports bra and matching boxer briefs then got under the blankets. She had completely forgotten about what her lover was thinking about.

* * *

Haru was soon out of the shower and was blow-drying her hair with a smile on her face, it was time. She opened the door to reveal that her lover was already tucked in waiting for her. She was wearing a reveling nightgown with lacy lingerie. Her lover watched very closely as she got in the bed with her. "Haru, you look very nice." spoke her partner. The red head smiled "Good, I know you've been waiting for this night for a long time." She replied pulling back the blanket covering the assassin and showing her body.

* * *

The blue hared woman was caught off guard at her behavior. She had never acted like this before but she couldn't lie. This was a sight to behold. She sat up and grabbed her wife by the waist and brought her down next to her. "Haru Azuma, I love you with all my heart and soul but not like this. Don't rush it, I can wait. Stop pushing yourself, I can tell you're shaking since you came out of the bathroom." She spoke while spooning with her lover. "Lets go to sleep before you give me any more bad ideas or try to seduce me some more." She added and closed her eyes.

* * *

Th two fell asleep blissfully but surely they would do the thing tomorrow. This was only the beginning to the rest of their lives, they had a long time to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7 Experiment 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything at all. Please rate and enjoy.

* * *

AN: Ok so this is going to be a strange little fanfic unlike the world had ever seem. You can basically imagine any yuri ship and this should work just fine. If you can imagine the gay ship as the characters for this one, then the possibilities are endless. Please rate and suggest if should continue, im not sure yet. Thanks

* * *

**All I Know**

* * *

It was normal, completely normal and nothing out of the ordinary. Simply human nature and the law of this world. Change was immanent over time, people changed as did the seasons. From Summer to winter and back again. It was always present but never something to fear for them. They grew, matured and reached their peek, as did everything else in this world. A simple yet intricate little system that made the world go round.

* * *

These girls had done just that, they had grown into fine strong young women with the world at their finger tips. With age and the struggles they had faced, the more important things in life made themselves clear, what really mattered.

* * *

Now married, the couple held hands as they walked through the park happily. The sun was bright and shown brightly down upon them, the smell of the blooming flowers of spring was in the air. It was peace, tranquility and them. That was all there was to it, nothing more was needed other than keeping each other close.

* * *

The smaller woman closed the distance between their bodies as they walked and rested her head on the others shoulder. The slightly taller woman looked down at her lover and smiled. Her precious Queen holding on to her arm like time and time again still hadn't changed, neither had the sensation of that simple gesture of affection. It was still warmer than the sun and more precious than any riches.

* * *

The taller woman suddenly came to a stop and pulled away as she remembered the first time they had walked threw the park together, hand in hand. She looked up at the sky and smiled once more, bringing her lover in for an embrace and holding her there for a few seconds while whispering loving words into her queens ear.

* * *

Their shadows appeared to dance as the sun unexpectedly changed position. A swift cool chill flew threw them causing them both to look at each other as their hair scattered on their face. Their eyes met in an intense gaze of amusement and wonder. The shorter girl stood on her tippy toes, barely reaching the lips of her most beloved one. A blush formed on the bigger woman's face as she released her embrace and set her lover free. Once again hand in hand they continued walking, admiring the beautiful scenery and gorgeous landscape but soon they reached the end of their journey. The silence they always experienced here was bliss, pure like water but brilliant and fascinating like sakura petals.

* * *

This was one of the times they cherished the most. With hectic lives, this peace and serenity was what kept them the happiest. Soon, after the walk was over. They would go back together to their somewhat chaotically enchanting lives. This was living not just surviving, this was a wonderful yet simple delight.


	8. Chapter 8 Pink

Disclaimer I do not own Akuma no Riddle. Please rate and enjoy. Tokaku x Haru PLEASE RATE

* * *

**Pink**

* * *

Pink wasn't her usual color, it didn't go too well with her personality, didn't enhance her feature but for her queen, she would wear it. The assassin rolled her eyes.

"Are you happy now?" She asked while looking over at her lover who was smiling.

"Maybe" she replied teasingly now embracing her sweet guardian.

"Are you ready?" the assassin asked with a smirk on her face. The smaller woman looked away, slightly worried and wondering is she would be able to survive this. She swallowed, taking the dark haired woman's hand and holding it tightly. The rays of the sun were barely going down making the room a soft shade of orange.

"Yea Haru is ready. Please don't be too rough on Haru." She pleaded as they made their way out of their little apartment. They excited the complex and made their way to a nearby park. The deal was that if the assassin wore all pink, the smaller woman would join her in a daily training session. The fun was about to begin.

* * *

The first thing they would do was stretching, they helped each other stretch and prepare to begin the several miles run around the track. The smaller woman took a deep breath then began running alongside her trainer. She giggled as she saw the "scary" assassin wearing all pink. It was a sight to behold, she would treasure it. The imagine of the assassin wearing all pink behind a sunset would be engraved in her mind forever. Haru couldn't help but smile then the assassin sped up. The smaller woman had gone threw hell and back so she did too refusing to be left behind.

The assassin had a grin on her face. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Ichinse don't worry, I'm not going to make you do my full workout, we're just going to run 3 miles then continue with the next exercises." The taller more fit woman assured. The smaller woman felt relieved, three miles was still a lot for her but not nearly as much as her lover ran while training by herself but suddenly a bad thought came into her mind.

"Hey Tokaku, um if you're trying to make Haru soar, you have done it before in a different way." She teased slightly while looking away, the blush on her face confirmed that it was the truth. The assassin had a blank expression, staying silent for a minute before speaking, thinking of a proper response.

"I can do both in one day. After the workout, I can help you with that wish as well." She replied nonchalantly. It would be a good pay back for making her wear such a color the assassin thought, she would make sure that her lover could barely stand by tomorrow.

* * *

The smaller woman swallowed as she felt a malevolent aura coming from her love beside her. If she knew anything about her guardian is that she always kept her word. They continued to run until they finished, the sky had grown dark and the night was perfectly chill to continue. They walked to a grassy area and began to stretch again but not before the trainer made sure that her lover was hydrated.

* * *

They began again, doing a wide arrange of exercises, varying from kicks to punches, push ups, squats, leg raises, shoulder press and cross punch sit ups. They were doing most of what the assassin normally did but smaller intervals. The small woman was barely fit enough to be able to keep up with her trainer until the exercises suddenly stopped. The small woman was out of breath and let her body collapse on the cool grass as they took a five minute break. The assassin had a smirk on her face, she knew very well that her lover was reaching her limit but would make one last rep to insure.

* * *

The dark haired woman looked down at the watch on her wrist and checked the time, it was time to continue.

"Haru this is the final rep, after this we're done." The woman spoke. The smaller woman shook her head, they continued.

* * *

An eternity, that's what it felt like for her. Time was moving slowly and her energy was going fast. It felt as if paint drying was faster than this, even grass grew faster than the time was moving. S-L-O-W. Her bod was sweaty and straining with the complicated maneuvers but after what seemed like eternity, they finally finished. She released her body and laid in the grass for a minute but the assassin made her get up saying that it was bad to lay down right after a workout. They stretched once more, her heart was pounding and blood was still warm as they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

They entered their home and sat on the couch, the assassin felt accomplished as she looked at her exhausted partner.

"Are you sore enough or would you like me to do something more just in case." She asked slyly with a smirk. The tired woman blushed and looked away for a second.

"Haru wouldn't mind if she got a massage." She stuttered being barely audible and shy. The assassin was surprised and sent her off to the shower. After half an hour the small woman was out and it was the assassins turn. Soon they were both clean and laying in bed.

"Haru, lay on your stomach." The woman asked, the red head obeyed not knowing what her lovers intensions were. The dark haired woman stood and sat on her lovers back using her hands to undo some of the strain and knots on her back. The workout had left her body all tense and this would do her some good. She used her hands and applied pressure to her lovers shoulder with circular motions. The red head was melting with these sweet sensations until they suddenly came to an end as she got off.

"Haru lay on your back for me now." The assassin asked, the tired woman felt so much better and moved accordingly once more. The assassin positioned herself on top of her lover and gently came down for a kiss, resting her forehead on the smaller woman. The red head smiled and pulled her assassin down to her lips until her whole body was resting on her own. Something about today made her want to feel more of her lovers lips against her own.

* * *

Their tongues danced and lips brushed until needing to come up for air. Both females laughed and smiled at each other. It had been a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stress is a mess**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Akuma No Riddle

* * *

"If you're looking to die, you came to the right place. I don't feel like dealing with you fuckers today." She thought to herself while returning fire. These annoying flies seemed to double every time she shot one.

* * *

Like trash it seemed like they would never go away. Anger and annoyment was the only thing the woman was feeling. This stopped feeling like a mission and more nuisance. All she wanted to do was finally go home to her queen. She was the only one who could calm her angry soul.

* * *

The assassin took a deep breath as she began to channel her anger towards the trash that was wasting her time. She hated playing body guard and got to work. The woman reloaded her gun and took a deep breath, it was time to go on the offensive. A smile crept up on her face, it was almost time to go home.

* * *

There were about ten people firing towards them and her team, consisting of 2 others. This was too easy. She signaled, the real fight was about to start.

Azuma waited while the other 2 began to fire, making her way towards another, closer form of cover.

* * *

Bang, Bang. Her gun fire twice, taking two of the enemy out. Two more shots fired and just like that, two more were gone.

The assassin was closing in as the enemy began to retreat. She grinned and continued her assault, counting on her team to cover her. Six, seven, eight were eliminated and there were only 2 more to go.

* * *

She kept creeping closer and closer, none of them would escape alive and she would make sure of it. Then all of a sudden all fire was directed towards her. One bullet even barely scraping her arm. Forced to take cover again, the woman was annoyed. Swearing to kill the bastards. Her teammates taking another guy out, only leaving one left. The woman made her way toward the final thread and eliminated it. Reporting that all threads had been eliminated and that she was going home.

* * *

The short dark haired woman left and made her way home, only wanting to see her lover.

Opening the door, she found her lover asleep on the couch. She had probably fallen asleep waiting for her and couldn't help but smile. The assassin took off her tie and started unbuttoning her shirt, feeling the stress of her job slowly fading away. Making her way towards her love, the tired woman leaned down and kissed her, gently picking her up and carrying her to their bed. She was ready to relax, all she really wanted was to lay down next to her girlfriend and let her smell sink into her her skin. She set her down and made her way to the bathroom, coming back after a few minutes, fresh and clean. The redhead awake waiting for her.

* * *

The assassin smile, climbing into bed. Snuggling close to her girl.

"I missed you" she whispered into her lover's ear, kissing her neck and giving it a tender bite. The smaller woman turned and faced her loyal knight, kissing her.

"I missed you more, i was worried about you. I saw it on the news. You weren't hurt were you?" She asked worriedly, taking her lover's hand. The assassin looked down, thinking about how a bullet had brushed her arm and showed her lover.

"I'll make it better" She said, kissing the assassin, she knew something they could do to make it all feel better, so much better.


	10. Chapter 10

Drunk Thoughts

* * *

Disclaimer i do not own Akuma no Riddle

Author's note: I write this as I drink on a simple fall night. There might be typos and i regret nothing. Enjoy, oh also, mature content, Watch out. I also dedicate this to my ex because when she was drunk she would always do this but i would always get her back.

* * *

She rolled her eyes while watching the other woman eat pocky. How long would it take that idiot to notice Isuke- Sama, she thought to herself while bringing the glass of wine too her lips. A little tipsy from the last bottle of wine she just had.

* * *

Finishing the other bottle, the angry woman had it, throwing the empty glass at her sad excuse of a girlfriend.

Isuke pouted after the other assassin somehow caught it, not amused that her idiot was alert enough to catch the glass but not paying attention to her before that. It was infuriating to the woman and she needed to teach the other a lesson.

* * *

"Why didn''''t you stop me!" she demanded to know while making her way, stuttering towards her idiot, sad excuse of a girlfriend, who could catch anything except her attention. The other woman grew cautious of her drunk girlfriend and kept her eye on her as she got closer. Not knowing if she would survive this night. After all these years of being an assassin, after years of deadly jobs, this might be the way she would go down, by the hand of her pissed of sadistic, drunk girlfriend.

* * *

The pissed off woman took her girlfriend's arm and twisted it behind her back, making her walk towards their bedroom.

* * *

The other woman swallowed, preparing for what was to come. Isuke threw her girlfriend on to the bed and pinned her down. "I was inviting you but it seems stupid Haruki can't take hints" she stated. "Now Im going to have to teach you a lesson" She added drunkily, pulling a knife out of her skirt, cutting her clothes, eager to reveal her stupid girlfriend's naked body. "I swear if you weren't so hot." She added, looking at her now naked girlfriend who still seemed like she was coming up with a strategy. Then it hit her, she would take the sad out of the sadist. Her mind was made up and she would finally give her steamy girlfriend all the attention she needed.

* * *

Haruki was now on top, she would have to tease her partner for ripping her clothes as punishment too.

"Isuke, I really liked your shirt so i'm going to have to take it." she whispered into her partners ear, slightly nibbling on it.

* * *

"Idiot, if you tease me, I'll have your head." She responded, already feeling hotter. Haruki winked and began unbuttoning her shirt, slowly. Randomly randomly running her fingers down her lover's chest, down her abdomen and in between her thighs then returning to unbuttoning her shirt. Taking her shirt off and giving her attention to what was left of her clothing, randomly placing kisses on the other woman's body. Causing Isuke's body to shiver with small moans escaping her lips. The other woman taking a minute to enjoy the view, forcing her girlfriend to wait.

* * *

Isuke bit her lip, finally fed up of waiting. She grabbed her girlfriend down and started kissing her, placing her lover's arm on her breast. Haruki squeezed her hand and moved the other to her butt, groping, feeling around the soft tender skin. Their lips embracing with their tongues exploring around.

Haruki pulled away, nibbling on her now semi drunken girl's ear, using her hands to tickle the sensitive spots on her body. Her lips actively moving down her neck, leaving hickies behind. With Haruki's hands running down her lips to her hips. Spreading her legs and tracing her fingers on the inside of her thighs.

* * *

"This is what you wanted right?" Haruki asked slyly, biting her lip.

"Not yet but you're getting there. Now hurry up you Idiot girlfriend. I don't like to be teased." She replied, returning to their thing.


	11. Chapter 11

The Princess is down

Disclaimer i do not own Akuma No Riddle.

* * *

"Fuck" She whispered, knowing, hoping, that she wouldn't be heard.

"Fuck what Isuke-Sama? From what i can see, you're doing fine for someone who doesn't want to admit they lost a battle."

* * *

"Shut up and fuck me. I can't take your stupid, idiot teasing much longer you twit." She replied, finally admitting how hard it was to keep it together while being teased. Thinking about how she let the stupid idea become a reality.

* * *

Backtracking to earlier tonight the tall woman had somehow been talked into trying something new but she would have never expected it to end up like this. It must of been the dirty work of a few too many whiskies and her stupid smooth talking dirty, idiot of the sad excuse of a girlfriend she had. It was all her fault for halving a golden tongue that could spew everyone's worldly desires.

* * *

"Stupid Haruki. I'll get you back for this and i won't be gentle. I'll have you begging and whimpering. "You're head will be mine." She spoke, her face a rosy shade of pink and a little short of breath. The other woman winked with a very devious smile on her face.

* * *

"Sure you will" She thought to herself, thinking of all the other times she had heard this before. For someone who claimed to be a top, Isuke sure was on the bottom too often but surely this time, there might be higher consequences. Isuke was handcuffed to the bed frame after all.

* * *

The other woman let her partner wait long enough and continued teasing.

"Isuke you should know this by now. my tongue is a weapon." showing her lover exactly what she already knew, gliding her hands from the sole of her foot, up to her lips. Arranging her body, making it fit perfectly on her sadistic lovers.

* * *

Placing her lips on the others with her hands making sure of messing up her lover's no longer perfect hair. Haruki's knee raising higher and higher, touching her lovers most tender and soft spot causing a small whimper from the handcuffed woman.

Haruki pulled her lips away and waited for some sort of threat or menacing remark.

"Haruki Sagae, if you want to go to heaven you should fuck me tonight." Isuke spoke. Wanting to also torment her lover with endless teasing…

* * *

Authors Note: Blame my girlfriend for this and too many or maybe not enough gummy bear and jello shots. I probably should have finished this but the bea is calling and ill be damned if i disappoint. Happy holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

**Worn Out **

Disclaimer i do not own Akuma No Riddle. Please rate and enjoy

* * *

"Damn it Suzu, why did you have to go and drag me into this?" The cranky woman complained, eager to get home after a long day. Kouko signed " Next time you want to take me out on a date, take me somewhere i would enjoy, somewhere quiet." She added, finally donescholding her ancient girlfriend. Suzu winked knowing that her grouchy girlfriend had had a fun time but had too much pride to admit it.

* * *

"I hate to rush but walk faster with me Kouto or we'll miss the train." The blue haired woman urged, grabbing a hold of her hand and beginning to run.

Touko was panting, running or anything too physical had never been her strong suits but here she was, running like her life depended on it as fast as she could to catch a train home with her girlfriend.

* * *

Panting with her hands on her knees, the blue haired woman patted her back as the doors shut behind them. They had made it onto the train just barely. The blue haired woman laughed "So how did you enjoy the aquarium?" asking, trying to prevent the second wave of scolding from coming. The darker haired woman glared still slightly out of breath finally standing up straight, adjusting her glasses to better assess how to punish her stupid girlfriend.

* * *

"Surely you liked the jellyfish, or the sharks? Those were cool, the jellyfish were pretty colourful too don't you think?" She asked, already preparing herself for certain doom. The other woman kept quiet, the whole train ride home was one of the loudest silence the blue haired obachan had ever heard.

* * *

Finally after arriving at the stop, the two women walked back home hand in hand. Kouko maybe squeezing her lover's hand a little too hard but other than that, she had appeared to calm down. Finally opening their apartment door the vexed woman made her way to the kitchen, not paying the slightest attention to her partner. The dark haired woman took a deep breath, pulling a bottle of sake out and drinking straight from the bottle.

* * *

Suzu, not wanting to get into deeper, hotter water watched as her lightweight drinker in the kitchen quickly became drunk, her words slurred and barely able to be understood. " Stupid Suzu, making me run like that. Seriously?!" The woman finally spoke. Sudden hiccups coming from her petite frame. Suzu apologized and watched as her partner stumbled towards her, still holding the bottle of sake and taking occasional sips.

* * *

"Stupid Suzu i want to have your full atten- attention now. Listen very carefully, take take me to our fucking bed and take my damn clothes off. Its too damn hot." She rambled, barely making it to the couch. The other woman laughed and did as she was commanded. Her partner just wearing lingerie,she not being able to help but take a good look then going into the bathroom. Gulping as she splashed her face with cold water not prepared for what her drunk partner would do next. Only knowing that whenever the woman did get drunk, would be unpredictable.

* * *

Suzu excited the bathroom only to choke in her tracks after seeing her lover braless. Thanking god for letting her live long enough to experience this. Her lover was nearly naked in front of her but also asleep. Smiling and rolling her eyes, she changed into her pajamas and cuddled next to her, making sure to cover her up. Insuring that she wouldn't be cold during the night.

* * *

AN: Same


End file.
